


Forse è destino

by ImTheSun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Past Relationship(s), not good with tags, perdonatemi, piccolo accenno a una scena di sesso, riferimenti leggeri all'aborto, è la prima volta che posto qualcosa qua
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheSun/pseuds/ImTheSun
Summary: Certe volte accadono cose nella vita che ti costringono a cambiare i tuoi piani, a rivedere tutti i tuoi progetti e i sogni che ti eri portata dietro fino a quel momento. La vita è fatta di imprevisti, incidenti e sorprese che, purtroppo, non portano sempre una bella notizia. Le cose affidabili diventano inaffidabili, le persone che ami ti feriscono e quello che pensavi fosse l'inizio di una storia d'amore invece era solamente un cuore spezzato. Il giorno prima eri tra le braccia della persona che amavi, il giorno dopo tenevi tra le mani un test di gravidanza positivo....Kyungsoo ha un incontro inaspettato con una bambina mentre passeggia per un parco di Seul con Vivi
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s)





	Forse è destino

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Sono Emily.  
> È la prima volta che posto una ff su questo sito e sono abbastanza nervosa...  
> Ho sempre scritto su Wattpad (entrambi i miei profili hanno lo stesso nome) ma ho recente abbandonato la piattaforma perché non mi piaceva più e non mi sentivo più a mio agio a scrivere e pubblicare lì. Avevo smesso di scrivere già da un annetto e ho deciso di chiudere definitivamente quell'account perché non mi sentivo più ispirata. Però, dopo averci rimuginato a lungo, ho deciso di iniziare a scrivere qua. La one-shot che ho appena pubblicato l'avevo già pubblicata su Wattpad (quindi è vecchia di ben due anni) ma l'ho rivisitata un pochino ed è una delle poche di cui sono molto soddisfatta. Sinceramentre, non so se continuerò a scrivere in italiano perchè pensavo di tradurla anche in inglese e iniziare a scrivere ff interamente in inglese. Ho altre ff sugli Exo che ho già pubblicato su Wattpad (e rivisiterò assolutamente) e sotto forma di bozza ma, se devo essere sincera, in questo periodo sono molto più coinvolta dagli Stray Kids e pensavo di dedicarmi interamente a loro. Non so nemmeno se continuerò a scrivere ff con personaggi da me inventati, anzi, pensavo di iniziare a scrivere sulle ship che più amo del gruppo. Insomma, non so ancora quello che voglio fare e questa premessa sta diventando chilometrica ahahah...spero che vi piaccia e di non aver lasciato nessun errore di battitura. 
> 
> //TW  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> C'è una piccola menzione di un aborto (non avvenuto), ma nel caso vi dia fastidio saltate pure quelle poche righe in cui ne parlano. Inoltre, la scena più "hot" se vogliamo chiamarla così non è esplicita, nel senso di descritta dettaglio per dettaglio, c'è soltanto un breve accenno. Buona lettura.

Certe volte accadono cose nella vita che ti costringono a cambiare i tuoi piani, a rivedere tutti i tuoi progetti e i sogni che ti eri portata dietro fino a quel momento. La vita è fatta di imprevisti, incidenti e sorprese che, purtroppo, non portano sempre una bella notizia. Le cose affidabili diventano inaffidabili, le persone che ami ti feriscono e quello che pensavi fosse l'inizio di una storia d'amore invece era solamente un cuore spezzato. Il giorno prima eri tra le braccia della persona che amavi, il giorno dopo tenevi tra le mani un test di gravidanza positivo. Elena sapeva che il sogno di Kyungsoo si stava per avverare ma ingenuamente pensava che sarebbe stato disposto a rinunciarci per lei, per loro. Invece, dopo una lite abbastanza accesa, urla e parole forti, l'ultimo ricordo che Elena ha di Do Kyungsoo è una porta sbattuta violentemente.  
E ci ritroviamo qui, dopo sei anni, in un parco anonimo di Seul, a ripercorrere quei ricordi lontani. Elena guardava la neve cadere ed imbiancare l'erba mentre sedeva su una panchina di legno. Chiuse leggermente gli occhi e lasciò che i fiocchi le accarezzassero il viso.

“Mamma!”  
sentì la voce di sua figlia chiamarla da qualche metro di distanza. Aprì gli occhi e la osservò giocare in mezzo alla neve. Era raro vederla così felice e solare: la maggior parte delle volte stava in silenzio e osservava tutto quello che accadeva attorno a sé analizzando ogni singolo dettaglio. La neve era l'unica cosa in grado di renderla così spontanea e, proprio in questi momenti, Elena si rendeva conto che sua figlia assomigliasse un po' a lei, non solo al padre. Sospirò e le sorrise:

“Cosa c'è tesoro?”

“Possiamo costruire un pupazzo di neve quando torniamo a casa?” le chiese ridendo e girando su stessa con la bocca aperta nella speranza di prendere qualche fiocco di neve.  
Elena annuì tirando fuori il telefono dalla borsa:

“Certo Sofia” le rispose dolcemente mentre controllava l'e-mail. Erano giorni che aspettava una risposta dall'agenzia a cui aveva fatto domanda ma non aveva ancora ottenuto una risposta. Forse trasferirsi a Seoul non era stata una buona idea. Dopotutto, qual era la motivazione? Il voler cambiar aria? Nemmeno lei sapeva il vero motivo di quel cambiamento. Forse voleva semplicemente buttarsi il passato alle spalle una volta per tutte. Ma il passato era dietro l'angolo, o meglio, dietro un cespuglio. Se Kyungsoo avesse dovuto riassumere quella giornata in due parole probabilmente sarebbero state “Ammazzo Sehun”. Quel ragazzo non aveva la più pallida idea dei piani malvagi che ronzavano nella testa di Do Kyungsoo in quell'esatto momento mentre aspettava che Vivi finisse di fare i suoi bisogni dietro a un dannato cespuglio. Oltre a non essere in grado di insegnare al cane a sedersi, Oh Sehun non era nemmeno capace di portarlo fuori a fare la pipì. Se non ci fosse stato Kyungsoo a casa, probabilmente gli Exo si sarebbero ritrovati un lago di pipì in salotto: Junmyeon avrebbe iniziato a piangere dallo stress perchè Chanyeol avrebbe aperto la bocca come suo solito per commentare l'accaduto facendogli notare che nemmeno ai cani piace il nuovo tappeto che ha comprato e Yixing avrebbe dovuto consolarlo per i prossimi tre giorni. In tutto questo, mentre Minseok cercava di insegnare a Chanyeol l'arte del tenere la bocca serrata, Baekhyun l’avrebbe difeso a spada tratta definendo il leader troppo sensibile e Jongdae avrebbe iniziato ad urlare solo per il piacere di farlo. E lui si sarebbe ritrovato con un mal di testa tremendo. In poche parole, Kyungsoo stava evitando un fine settimana tragico.  
Nonostante l'irritazione momentanea, portare fuori Vivi non era stato del tutto uno spreco di tempo, anzi, gli aveva dato la possibilità di godersi la neve di Seul. Kyungsoo adorava la neve e quel cane era stata la scusa perfetta per farsi una passeggiata in assoluta tranquillità. Una tranquillità che durò relativamente poco siccome qualcuno andò a sbattergli contro facendo spaventare Vivi. Kyungsoo spostò lo sguardo dal cielo nuvoloso per posarlo su una bambina con una buffa cuffia rossa e verde che le copriva i capelli lunghi color pece. Sofia alzò il viso paffuto e guardò dritto negli occhi l'uomo che aveva appena investito:

“Mi scusi signore” disse in un sussurro riabbassando velocemente lo sguardo “non l'avevo vista”

Il ragazzo sentì il proprio cuore addolcirsi e accennò un sorriso mentre s'inginocchiava davanti alla bambina:

“Non fa niente” le disse dolcemente mentre appoggiava una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarla “sei qui con la tua mamma?”

La bambina annuì e si girò in cerca di Elena. Fece qualche giro su sé stessa osservando attentamente ogni piccolo dettaglio di quel parco sperando di trovare la panchina dove era seduta la sua mamma. Ad un certo punto, però, si fermò e sospirò amaramente tenendo lo sguardo basso. Kyungsoo capì velocemente la situazione. Si alzò e tese la mano alla bambina:

“Andiamo a cercare la tua mamma, sarà preoccupata”

La bambina sbatté più volte gli occhi castani e prese esitante la mano del ragazzo. I due insieme a Vivi, leggermente seccato per l’intrusione di un’estranea, s'incamminarono per il parco alla ricerca della donna.  
Dal canto suo, Elena continuava a guardarsi intorno preoccupata fermando ogni passante. Aveva smesso di controllare la bambina per due secondi per scrivere una dannata e-mail a quell'agenzia e l'aveva persa. Il panico cominciava a prendere il sopravvento iniziando a creare le peggiori ipotesi nella testa della ragazza e a spaventarla sempre di più. Era sul punto di piangere per la rabbia che provava contro sé stessa quando sentì la voce di sua figlia chiamarla. Elena si girò e vide Sofia correrle incontro e abbracciarla forte:

“Scusami mamma” sussurrò debolmente col viso premuto contro la sua spalla. La ragazza le accarezzava lentamente la schiena trattenendo le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire per quri pochi minuti di terrore. La bambina si staccò dalle sue braccia e si girò verso Kyungsoo che era immobile e fissava scioccato la ragazza davanti a sé. Non appena alzò lo sguardo, Elena sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Sofia, ignara di tutto, sorrise al ragazzo:

“Grazie per avermi aiutato a ritrovare la mia mamma” gli disse sorridendo felice. Kyungsoo continuava a fissare Elena che si stava lentamente rialzando per prendere la mano di sua figlia e tirarla indietro. Il ragazzo deglutì visibilmente a disagio:

“Elena...” disse il suo nome in un sussurro delicato.  
Sentì un brivido percorrerle tutto il corpo mentre i ricordi del suo nome sussurrato contro la sua spalla dallo stesso ragazzo riaffioravano. Prese in braccio la bambina e, senza voltarsi indietro, se ne andò lasciando il ragazzo immobile in mezzo a quell'anonimo parco innevato. Passarono alcune settimane ma l'incontro con Kyungsoo era ancora fresco e visibile nella sua testa come se fosse accaduto pochi minuti prima. Elena non poteva negarlo, lo sapeva da quando lui l'aveva abbandonata che i sentimenti che provava nei suoi confronti non sarebbero mai morti del tutto.  
Purtroppo.  
Spiegare a sua figlia come uno sconosciuto sapesse il suo nome non fu difficile quanto giustificare il suo comportamento, però Sofia credette facilmente alla scusa della madre. La ragazza sospirò: non era pronta a dirle la verità.  
Era una mattina qualunque di una settimana di dicembre: la ragazza era sul divano a riflettere approfittando della giornata libera. Sua figlia era rimasta a dormire da una sua amichetta e non sarebbe dovuta andare a prenderla prima delle tre. Continuava a rimuginare sull'accaduto chiedendosi se il destino fosse così beffardo quando il campanello suonò. Forse il fato la stava ascoltando perchè le aveva già preparato una sorpresina alla porta. Elena, sorpresa, si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la porta trovandosi davanti l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere quel giorno. Do Kyungsoo era sulla sua soglia di casa chiaramente ansioso e nervoso. Accennò ad un piccolo sorriso:

“Posso entrare?” le chiese teso come una corda di violino. Elena esitò un attimo, ma decise di farsi da parte per farlo accomodare. I due si ritrovarono uno davanti all'altro in mezzo al salotto con i cuori che battevano più veloci del normale.

“Come hai fatto ad avere il mio indirizzo?” chiese curiosa la ragazza mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. Il ragazzo continuò a fissarla:

“Conoscenze” rispose semplicemente avvicinandosi di qualche passo. Lei ne fece uno indietro. 

“Perché sei qui?” gli chiese secca con il cuore in subbuglio. Il ragazzo si morse il labbro non trovando le parole. Abbassò lo sguardo:

“Volevo parlarti...e sapere come stavi, cioè, non ci vediamo da molti anni...io...” s’interruppe all'improvviso, probabilmente rendendosi conto dell'assurdità delle sue parole ed accennò a un sorriso amaro:

“Sembro un ipocrita, vero?”

“Abbastanza” rispose Elena “non te n'è fregato niente sei anni fa, perché dovrebbe adesso?” gli chiese non aspettandosi realmente una risposta. Scosse leggermente la testa e si avvicinò al divano ridendo debolmente. Gli occhi di Kyungsoo si velarono di tristezza:

“Mi dispiace”

La ragazza s'immobilizzò sul divano però decise di continuare a non guardarlo.

“Mi dispiace...davvero” ripeté “ero giovane e stupido e scioccato...un bambino...mi sembrava una cosa troppo grossa per m-”

“Lo era anche per me” lo interruppe Elena fissando il fuoco del camino bruciare lentamente ogni pezzo di legno “soprattutto da sola”

Kyungsoo chiuse gli occhi e sospirò:

“Lo so” sussurrò “lo so...”

“Se lo sai, perché te ne sei andato?” gli domandò inarcando un sopracciglio. Stava per rispondere quando lei si girò verso di lui arrabbiata “Te lo dico io perché: avevi un sogno da rincorrere” si alzò mentre pronunciava queste parole “come se fossi l'unico tra i due ad averlo”

“Non ti ho mai detto di rinunciare ai tuoi sogni e crescere un bambino” ribatté il ragazzo iniziando ad arrabbiarsi. Potrà anche aver fatto una scelta sbagliata ma non l'aveva costretta a prendere nessuna decisione e non si sentiva responsabile delle sue scelte e dei suoi rimpianti. 

“Di questo ne sono consapevole, anzi, mi ricordo esattamente il bellissimo discorso che mi hai fatto sull'aborto” spiegò sarcasticamente la ragazza girandosi verso Kyungsoo che, ora, si trovava di fronte a lei con gli occhi pieni di rabbia “cosa avevi detto? Che il coso non era ancora un essere umano e poteva essere tolto di mezzo?!”

“Non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho mai detto Elena!” la avvertì puntandole il dito contro “eri solamente di qualche settimana, il feto non era ancora un essere umano!” urlò il ragazzo

“Quindi dovrei basarmi su delle settimane per decidere se mia figlia merita di avere una vita o può essere buttata via?!” urlò pure la ragazza serrando i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
Sentiva le unghie conficcarsi nel palmo della sua mano ma il dolore era coperto dalla rabbia che aveva preso possesso di lei. Lo stesso valeva per Kyungsoo che sembrava essere sul punto di esplodere. Entrambi rimasero immobili, l'uno davanti all'altro, pronti ad insultarsi con il fuoco scoppiettante in sottofondo quando la ragazza scoppiò a piangere. A Kyungsoo si strinse il cuore nel vedere la sua ex, nonché la donna che amava ancora, piangere per colpa sua. La prese per le braccia e l'attirò al suo petto stringendola forte:

“Non hai idea di quanto mi dispiaccia...i-io...i-io non ho mai smesso di pensare a v-voi” disse mentre le accarezzava la schiena per calmarla “ci sono stati giorni in cui mi chiedevo come stavate e se f-fossi realmente p-padre e...” si fermò un attimo per prendere fiato perché sentiva gli occhi bruciare. S’impose di non piangere:

“Mi sono pentito subito di averti lasciato” disse nascondendo il viso nel collo della ragazza iniziando a piangere silenziosamente. Elena sentì le lacrime fredde del ragazzo bagnarle la maglietta e il suo corpo tremare. Riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua presa e lo abbracciò sussurrando all'orecchio parole di conforto. Elena, mentre continuava a consolarlo, sentì il calore e la colonia di Kyungsoo avvolgerla e per un po' si dimenticò di quello che era appena successo e si lasciò trasportare dai ricordi. Era stato così facile amarsi, sarebbero riusciti ad amarsi di nuovo in quel modo? Totalmente immersa dai ricordi di quell'amore che non era mai realmente sparito Elena non si rese conto delle parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca:

“Perché non sei tornato? O mi hai cercato?”

“Mi vergognavo e...avevo paura che non volessi più vedermi” sussurrò al suo orecchio finalmente calmo. Sentendo quelle parole, la ragazza si staccò da lui e lo guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo amorevole:

“Ti avrei rivisto volentieri” gli disse accennando un sorriso non più ricco di amarezza. Kyungsoo le prese il viso tra le mani e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua:

“Mi sei mancata” le sussurrò a fior di labbra. Il suo respiro le solleticava il viso e quelle parole le fecero battere forte il cuore:

“Anche tu”

Kyungsoo sorrise brevemente e, dopo aver passato i suoi pollici sulle sue guance ancora umide, la baciò. Il gesto mandò un brivido lungo la schiena della ragazza che non esitò ad aggrapparsi al suo collo per avvicinarlo di più. Quel bacio portò con sè una serie di ricordi sotterrati negli anni e una miriade di emozioni che i due non provavano da molto. Le gambe si fecero molli ed il tappeto divenne improvvisamente invitante. Snobbando il divano e la sua comodità, il ragazzo si staccò e la tirò giù per terra ricominciando a baciarla e toccarla. Le mani vagavano velocemente sui loro corpi e furono molto abili a levare tutti vestiti. Elena si ritrovò incastrata tra il pavimento e il corpo caldo di Kyungsoo che, nel frattempo, aveva intrecciato le proprie dita con le sue bloccandole le braccia. La stanza si riempì di gemiti e sospiri che vennero accompagnati solamente dallo scoppiettio del camino e dalla neve che cadeva lentamente sopra le strade di Seul.  
***  
“Mi spieghi cortesemente perchè mi hai trascinata a fare sesso sul tappeto quando avevamo un divano a portata di mano?” domandò perplessa Elena appoggiando il mento sul petto del ragazzo. I due si trovavano ancora davanti al camino intenti ad avere una conversazione più civile rispetto alla lite precedente:

“Il divano fa venire il mal di schiena” rispose semplicemente continuando ad accarezzarle la schiena

“Tanto stavo io sotto”

“Appunto, non volevo ti venisse il mal di schiena” spiegò Kyungsoo beccandosi uno sguardo incredulo e divertito. La ragazza appoggiò di nuovo il viso sul suo petto e si mise ad ammirarlo studiando i suoi lineamenti diventati più mascolini col tempo. Le sue labbra a cuore erano rimaste le stesse e i suoi occhi scuri continuavano a farle venire le farfalle nello stomaco. Il silenzio che si era da poco formato nella stanza fu interrotto da Kyungsoo:

“Ti assomiglia molto” disse a bassa voce. La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e si alzò abbastanza da poterlo guardare in faccia scuotendo vigorosamente la testa:

“No, credimi, assomiglia a te...ha le tue labbra”

“E il tuo naso” rispose Kyungsoo sollevandosi sui gomiti.  
Elena si morse l'interno guancia e si mise a guardare la coperta blu che li copriva. Non sapeva se Kyungsoo volesse conoscere sua figlia, se fosse venuto lì, a casa sua, per prendersi le sue responsabilità. Era tentata di chiedergli quali fossero le sue vere intenzioni, però allo stesso tempo aveva paura che andasse di nuovo male. Dopotutto, lui l'aveva lasciata esattamente per quel motivo e non aveva ancor espresso un chiaro ed esplicito desiderio di ricongiungimento. Eppure, aveva chiesto scusa.  
Ma voleva entrambe? Forse dare voce ai suoi dubbi subito sarebbe stato meglio che ricevere una delusione più avanti: doveva preservare e garantire la felicità di sua figlia prima di tutto. Proprio mentre stava per aprire bocca, Kyungsoo la fermò:

“Mi piacerebbe conoscerla” disse mentre giocava con il bordo della coperta. Elena sbattè velocemente gli occhi stupita chiedendosi se avesse la capacità di leggerle nel pensiero:

“Cosa?”

“Vorrei conoscere la bambina...” ridisse il ragazzo tenendo lo sguardo basso

“Sei serio?” gli domandò incredula

“Sì...m-ma se non vuoi capisco il perché” abbassò il tono sentendo la sua domanda quasi accusatoria e lei lo notò:

“NO! Cioè, non era un no...solo, ehm, non me lo aspettavo” spiegò velocemente Elena “puoi venire a prenderla con me più tardi dalla sua amica” gli propose con un sorriso timido. Gli occhi di Kyungsoo s'illuminarono:

“Davvero? Posso?” chiese eccitato e incredulo  
“Sì” rispose nuovamente mentre guardava l'orologio per vedere quanto mancasse alle tre. Un sorriso apparve sul viso del ragazzo che l’abbracciò forte continuando a ripetere tanti piccoli e soffocati grazie. Elena lo abbracciò stretto di rimando e affondò il viso nel suo collo sapendo che finalmente la sua bambina avrebbe avuto quello che tanto voleva: un padre.


End file.
